


Echoes of Winter

by AshenStatic



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Car Accidents, Dancing and Singing, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Protagonist, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hearing Voices, Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protagonist is an art student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenStatic/pseuds/AshenStatic
Summary: Anisa was never the same when she returned from the Unknown, especially when her friend should have come back as well. She can't stop thinking of what happened, and now, much to her horror, the past has come to haunt her in the worst way possible. Finding herself back in the Unknown, Anisa must finally confront the root of her fear and guilt: The Beast. And he won't give her any choice in the matter.





	1. Rememberance

            A bouquet of flowers was set on a grave.

 

            "Hey... It's me again..." Silence, as per usual. The girl never expected a reply, and she never got one. "...I know it's been a while since I came by, but I was always thinking of you." She let out a nervous chuckle. "How could I forget, right?" A second bout of silence. This one was filled with an uncomfortable feeling of remorse.

            "....I'm sorry. That wasn't funny..." The brunette released a tired sigh, throwing a hand over her eyes in shame. "I....I didn't mean to- I just.... I really miss you, Star..." It was here the tears decided to start. "Things aren't the same anymore. I-I can't stop seeing that- that  _thing_  everywhere I go, and I know it's not real, he can't get me here, but it's really bothering me and-" The girl stopped herself for a moment before she became hysterical, a particularly loud sniffle replacing her speech. When the tears began to subside just a little bit, she started once again.

            "Last week....was two years... Riley's been helping me ever since, but...I-I think... She doesn't understand why I'm so hung up on this. Not like she ever believes me when I tell her, but... She wasn't there... She didn't see what we saw..."

The girl paused once again, taking the chance to adjust the flowers on the grave. White carnations, zinnias and forget-me-nots. Just like every visit.

            "....I should have done something... It's my fault you're gone... I'm sorry, Star, I'm so sorry. I.... I-I don't know what to do anymore... I don't..." The talking ceased as she tried to steer away from her destructive thoughts. "....I bet Enoch would've let you stay if you wanted to..."

             _Now, h_ _ow's about you two come inside? That forest is no place for a couple'a girls such as yourselves._

            ".....You could have been happy...." The slam of a car door jolted her out of the self-pity party, and a set of footsteps made their way towards her.

            "Hey." Riley crouched down next to her friend. "You doing ok?" A small head shake was all she got. "Oh.... Well, uh... Ronnie invited us to his housewarming party. Think you wanna go?"

            "Mmh..." There was no reason to go. Star wouldn't be there, so what was the point? It's not like she'd be missing anything important.

             _Remember, young lady. You'll never know what's out there if you don't leave the comfort of your house._

            "...Sure. I think I need a break, anyway..." Riley smiled, glad to see her friend one step closer to getting back into the world.

           "Ok. It's at six, so we should probably get going. We have that college thing to do, you know?" A sigh.

            "I know." As Riley began returning to the car, the other girl rose to her feet and bid one last farewell to the grave. "Goodbye, Star. See you next time." She wiped the tears from her face and went to join her friend.

            "Alright, Anisa!" Riley spoke loudly in an effort to excite the girl next to her. "Let's drop off your art assignment and  _go have some fun!"_

\---

            "Hey there, you two!" Ronnie greeted them each with a high five. " Glad you could make it!"

            "Thanks! It's been a while since Anisa's been anywhere, and I was  _finally_  able to get her out of that apartment."

            "Nice to see you to, Ron." Anisa completely ignored her friend's comment, knowing it was true and that she couldn't deny it. Ronnie seemed to overlook it as well, seeing as how he began explaining who had come to the party.

            "-Aaron, Andrew, Lexi, Kario, JJ, and-"

            "Woah, hold on. Kario is here? Why the hell did you invite  _him??_ " Great. Ronnie had invited the guy that had harshly bullied Riley while growing up, and he had never seemed to mature, meaning the two would clash again if they saw each other.

            "Well, Aaron knows him, and I did say bring some friends..." Though she looked about ready to chew him out, Riley simply sighed and crossed her arms.

            "...I guess I'll try to be nice, then. It  _is_  a party."

            "That's the spirit!" As much as Anisa loved hearing her friends getting along, she was quickly growing bored and went towards the kitchen to search for a drink. Fortunately, there weren't many people in there, as most of the food and drinks were on a table in the living room. Getting to the fridge was a cinch.  
            The refrigerator was swung open,  a hand on the side to make sure it didn't hit the counter. Anisa made a disappointed look at the small amount of  _actual_  food inside before glancing around and spotting a half-empty pitcher of tea.

             _You simply_ _must_   _try some of my tea! It's much better than that Endicott brand vache, I assure you._

            The girl slammed the door closed before turning and walking in a different direction. At least the blaring music helped drown out the haunting voices echoing in her head.  
            ...Wow, when put like that, Anisa realized just how insane she sounded. Maybe that experience did more damage than she thought.

            "Hello~!" A voice slightly laced with flirtatious intent pulled her from her thoughts. "What's goin' on, Anisa? You look like you've seen a ghost or whatever. Need something to munch on?"

            _You will be hastily eaten alive if you girls don't leave!! NOW!!_

            "Uh..." 

            "No? That's cool. Maybe I could get you a drink." The boy leaned in closer. "Or a massage in the bedroom, wink wink." Ok, things were getting weird.

            "I'm sure there's another pretty girl that would like to talk to you. How about her over there?" She pointed a finger to a nearby girl.

            "Janice? Nah, she dumped me a while ago. Stupid, if you ask me." Oh. This was Eric, Janice's ex boyfriend from way back in high school. He'd been caught cheating, and the whole thing went up in flames. It was probably why he was still single and currently hitting on Anisa.  
            "Now you, on the other hand. You look like a girl who enjoys the finer things in life. This, for example." Eric dropped a small white pill into her hand. "It'll make you feel  _way_  better." Was he serious? Did this guy really think she was the kind of girl to take an unknown drug? Looking at the small pill, it looked like it could be ecstasy. Taking this would just cause trouble for her.

             _Young lady, I love my Jimmy Brown, but if a man ever tries to cause you any trouble, you stand tall and tell him-_

            "I don't appreciate what you're doing. Find another girl and leave me be." Knowing she wouldn't like his reaction, Anisa turned on her heels and left to find her friend. If anything, Riley was probably the only one here who wouldn't annoy her or bring her down. Maybe Ronnie as well, but he most likely wanted to enjoy the party with many others rather than just two people.

             _The more, the merrier! If we never invited others to join, the harvest wouldn't be much fun, now would it?_

            "God, just stop..." The memories of voices continued to badger Anisa, showing that things hadn't gotten much better since Star had left. Although they were sometimes helpful, as shown by the situation with Eric, they were also annoying or heartbreaking. There was a specific one that was just downright terrifying, but thankfully she hadn't heard him in a while. However, right now she was concerned with finding Riley, rather than the memories of the past.  
            Strange. Her friend wasn't dancing in the crowd as expected. Maybe she had to use the bathroom or-

            _"Dude, just fuck off already!"_ Wait, there she was. Riley stomped towards her, anger flaring in her eyes. "Come on, we're leaving." Anisa followed without question. It wasn't so much the memories that bothered her, but rather the fact that Ronnie was allowing people to bring drugs to his party and wasn't doing anything about it. Or maybe he  _didn't_  know. If that was the case, maybe coming here hadn't been such a good idea after all, especially considering how Riley slammed the car door after stepping inside.

 

            "Uh....Riley? Are you okay?" She huffed angrily before starting the engine and driving away from the house.

 

            "That is the  _last_  time I try to get along with that asshole." Ah, so it was Kario who had aggravated her. Ronnie should've known better than to have the two of them in the same room, but what's done is done. Now it was up to Anisa to make sure they got home safely, for Riley tended to gain tunnel vision when she was riled up.

 

            .....Pun intended.

 

            "Hey, don't worry about it. That guy isn't worth getting mad over...whatever happened."

 

            " _He insulted you._ " Oh. That was predictable. Many people often commented about Anisa's inability to get over the incident with Star, and Riley was one of the only people who constantly defended her.

 

            "Well, uh... He-"

 

            "Doesn't know what you saw! Even if I don't completely think that's what happened, there's no excuse for him to talk about you the way he did!!" She unknowingly sped up a little over the speed limit, making Anisa slightly nervous. "I swear, the next time I see him, I'm going to wring his neck if he even  _mentions_  you."

 

            "Hey, it's fine. I'm not offended or anything."

 

            "But I am!! I don't see why you can't get over Star, but I respect you about it, and so should everyone else!" While it made her feel a bit glad Riley didn't bash her ability to cope, it was also a little painful knowing others talked about Anisa behind her back. It wasn't her fault, really. So much happened, and seeing Star die had really...

 

            "...I'm sorry."

 

            "Stop apologizing. It's everyone else that are assholes." The girl looked at her friend in the passenger seat. "Never blame yourself. If those people can't understand that you need support, then they don't deserve our time."

 

            "Riley."

 

            "I'm not done! It'll be hard, but you need to start standing up for yourself. I know I'm going off on a tangent here, but-"

 

             _"Riley."_

 

            "It's already winter break! It's gonna start snowing, and you know how winter is usually a time for change and whatever people say, so maybe it's time to-"

 

             _ **"RILEY!!"**_ The driver looked back to the road, only to see she was about to run a red light. She slammed on the breaks, but the tires didn't have enough grip, and the car slid into the middle of the crossroads. A car horn sounded and Anisa looked to her right, seeing blinding headlights coming right at them-

 

 

            And then there was nothing.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to The Unknown.

The darkness wasn't unfamiliar, but it wasn't comforting either. Something about it felt wrong, dangerous even. It was as if Anisa wasn't alone. This creeping feeling invaded from nowhere, greatly tempting her to open her eyes, but something else seemed off as well. She should have felt some form of pain, perhaps even blood dripping from somewhere, yet Anisa felt none of these things. Instead of broken glass, she felt leaves and shrubbery, and a sudden veil of dread fell over her. The darkness was familiar for a reason, the realization leaving Anisa desperately hoping her suspicion was wrong as she finally opened her eyes.  
            Trees. Night. A half-moon floating in the sky. The visual cues only meant one thing, leaving fear to replace the previous dread. Anisa bolted upright from where she had been lying, quickly searching her surroundings for signs of life. There were none. Not a good sign. Scrambling to her feet, the brunette cast her gaze to the moon in order to determine the cardinal diretions. _Of course_ she was scared; there was no way she was alone! She never would be, for something else roamed these woods, something that knew her name and face. If it found her, she would never see home again, and no one would be left to know what _really_ happened to Star. Hiding was easier said than done. These woods belonged to that thing. If Anisa was going to live, safety in numbers would be her only chance.  
            She had to find people.  
  
            Fast.  
  
            The girl dashed off in a direction she could only hope was North. The moon had been too high in the sky, not really leaning enough towards East or West. Either way, Anisa had to move. The animals in the forest didn't like the thing they shared their home with, often going silent or fleeing from the area when it drew near. Staying in the area would be dangerous, foolish, and possibly fatal should the thing discover her. She'd also have to be wary of light. Although people carried light with them in this forest, that creature carried one as well, hoping to lure in unsuspecting souls. A single lantern light could not be trusted, only the multiple lights of a building. There would likely be people inside who could help and provide shelter as well. All Anisa had to do was keep going in one direction and she _should_ stumble upon civilization eventually. While it wasn't exactly fool-proof, it was the best plan she had.  
            Dread hit her again, mixing with fear as her thoughts switched topics. Riley would have thought of a better plan, but then again, she wouldn't know the truth about this place. It didn't take long to connect the dots the first time Anisa appeared in The Unknown with Star, especially since her friend had taken ill with the same sickness she had at the time. The fact that she was back could only mean one thing. Anisa was dying. She remembered the headlights of an oncoming car, meaning it likely hit her own side of the vehicle. If Riley herself wasn't here, she must have recieved less serious injuries. Not only was Anisa glad her friend was alright, but she was also relived she would not have to look after anyone. If her last trip here proved anything, it was that dividing her attention would only get her killed faster.  
  
            _Quickly girls, into the tavern! I think you're being followed..._  
  
            Great, the voices had followed her back into The Unknown. The only good thing about that was how they sometimes seemed to give voice to the gut feelings Anisa had, and by now she had learned it was better to trust one's instincts more often than not. It would probably be best to hide, just in case.  
            The brunette looked this way and that, searching for a place to hide as she ran. It was a bit difficult to see with only moonlight as a lightsource, but Anisa managed to find a tree with a rather large dip underneath its roots. Were anyone to pass by, they wouldn't spot the hiding place unless they were actively searching for it. That would be _perfect_.  
            Anisa took a glance over her shoulder before crawling under the tree roots and into the hole. It was a bit cozy, and she was sure to get her shirt dirty, but in a fight between life and clean clothes, life was definitely the better choice. Besides, she'd be able to wash her shirt when she found other people. It was likely she would also have to tell what happened to Star, for she had met nearly everyone in this place with her friend at her side. Margueritte Grey would most likely be dissapointed in her for letting her friend die. After all, the frenchwoman was the one who discovered Star had become sick in The Unknown. How that worked when this was essentially limbo, Anisa didn't know, but perhaps Enoch would. He may also be the most understanding, as he seemed very wise when they had met. Perhaps he would even point the way back to the ferry, but Anisa wasn't sure how comfortable she was going back on that boat. While she didn't necessarily _hate_ frogs, she certainly didn't like how slimy and cold they always were, and getting on a ferry with nothing but frogs on board was almost unbearable last time-  
  
             ** _Snap!_**  
  
            Anisa's thoughts stopped in their tracks. The only things that would snap twigs in the woods were humans, bears...and perhaps that thing. Although she never heard it take any steps, Anisa was ninety percent sure it would do something like this in an effort to psych her out. She had expected this, and didn't make a sound in case something undesireable was nearby, but nothing ever came of it. There were no more footsteps, and no other sounds either. It was extremely unnerving.  
            Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hide out here. Should anything stumble upon her hiding spot, Anisa would be done for. If something were to stay in the area until morning, her growling stomach would give her away. Anisa remembered which direction she had been heading, so perhaps she could make a break for it. From the distance of the snapping twig, she would have a few feet's head start on whatever was out there, but she would either have to find civilization or find another hiding spot. The brunette turned the idea over in her mind for a moment when another twig broke, this time a little close to where she was located. With how long it had taken for the thing to move, whatever was out there likely wouldn't leave for a while, and Anisa would rather not stick around. Her decision was made, and as soundless as possible, she slowly crawled towards the entrance to hiding spot. Not a second later, she scrambled out and ran.  
            Something was following her. It had audible footsteps, so it surely wasn't the thing she feared most, but the fact that it was giving chase told Anisa she would rather not let it catch up. She continued to flee, the chilly air quickly drying up her throat as she gulped down oxygen. On and on she ran, the mysterious creature staying right on her tail. In fact, as Anisa continued to run, she could have sworn it sounded as if it was getting closer. It wasn't clear how long she was running, but as soon as she saw a group of lights in the distance, Anisa began sprinting, her new destination straight ahead. As she came closer, it was made clear which building she had found.  
  
            The Dark Lantern Tavern.  
  
            "Oh god, oh god-" She was running out of breath. Anisa burst into the clearing, still making a mad dash for the door, when she heard the footsteps stop. Had the thing chasing her not wanted to leave the cover of the trees? If so, that only helped the situation. It's hesitation allowed Anisa to thrust the door open, her momentum nearly knocking it off its hinges, and she immediately whirled around to shove it closed.  
  
            _Slam!_  
  
            Anisa stood pressed up against the door, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Only a moment passed before she remembered exactly where she was, and the brunette slowly turned to acknowledge the small crowd occupying the tavern. All eyes were on her, and she opened her mouth to speak when-  
  
            "Look! It's the Artist!"  
  
            "She doesn't look very well.."  
  
            "Hey now, what's the matter, peach pie?" The Tavern Keeper had approached her, nothing but concern showing in her eyes. Anisa cast a wary look towards the door before peering out the nearby window. There was no sign of the thing that had chased her, so she finally allowed some of the tension to leave her body and turned to face her old friends.  
  
            "Something was...following me. I-I don't know who or what, but..." She lapsed into silence, not knowing what else to say, when the Taven Keeper suddenly pulled her into a hug.  
  
            "Oh, you poor thing! Don't you worry, sweet pea, you're safe in here with us!" Anisa was released, a small smile gracing her lips at the small comfort. She had forgotten how nice many of the people in The Unknown were. Even the Highway Man, who had been looking more sour than she remembered, sent her a small wave, to which she waved back.  
            "Now come on," the Tavern Keeper put a hand on Anisa's back, guiding the girl over to a nearby table. "Let's get some food in you. You look worse than a jackelope without it's antlers!" The brunette tilted her head in confusion at the saying, but didn't object. She hadn't eaten anything at Ronnie's party, and now her stomach was making it known with some loud grumbling. Anisa tossed a grateful smile at the Tavern Keeper, who was replaced by a few others as she walked off.  
            The Tailor had come over and was fretting about the dirt on her white shirt, never mind the ragged ends of the pants she wore. The Cobbler hadn't approached yet, but he would surely gripe about her shoes later on. For now, the Midwife had come and given her another warm hug, speaking of how horrible the chase must have been with the Baker agreeing and commenting here and there. Things seemed to have winded down, and Anisa was just beginning to relax when someone finally asked the dreaded question.  
  
            "Say, Artist...where's your Muse?" The smile dropped from her face, and the answer replayed in her mind. She could only stare back at them as the group waited for her to speak. Luckily, the Tavern Keeper swooped in to the rescue.  
  
            "Now you all stop that! Give the Artist some space! She's clearly tuckered out and needs to get some food in her this instant."  
  
             _And we can't forget some of my signature tea. À base de plantes, to help your friend feel better!_  
  
           The Tavern Keeper didn't think anything of it when Anisa flinched as a plate full of food was set in front of her. She knew the face she had seen on her all too well. That was the look of someone who had experienced loss and hadn't yet found how to deal with it. While it wasn't particularly good for one to ignore those feelings, letting them all out in front of this many people would only upset the poor girl even more. She'd have to talk to her one on one sometime, but for now, Anisa needed to relax and destress after the little chase she went through.  
            "Listen honey bunch, don't you mind them at all. You just focus on eating and getting yourself some rest, y'hear? There should be a vacant room upstairs, so you can just climb up there when your done." The Tavern Keeper gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking off to tend to other things.  
            Anisa let out a shaky breath, peering down at the food before her. The smell made things a bit better, and she knew that actually eating the food rather than smelling it would improvd her mood and restore her energy. That honestly sounded amazing, and the brunette quickly began eating. She wouldn't worry about anything right now. Not about Riley, not about the thing that chased her, and not about Star. Anisa put all of this out of her mind, savoring the taste of warm ham.  
  
            Although, she'd much prefer turkey.  
  
  
  
            ...And maybe some of Enoch's apple cider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be fair, one of my favorite characters from Over the Garden Wall is Enoch, so I may be a bit biased towards characters.


	3. A Night in the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other patrons are very nice towards Anisa.

Anisa let out a contented sigh, leaning back in her chair. The food that the Tavern Keeper had given her was simply divine, and was just what the girl needed after her recent accident. Now that she had something in her stomach, Anisa could think just a little bit clearer, and her first order of business was to thank the woman in charge for the meal.  
            The brunette brushed a few crumbs off of her pants and stood from the small table, grabbing the plate and turning to look for the Tavern Keeper. Currently, the woman was having a small discussion with the Tailor and the Toy Maker, both of which spotted Anisa looking and gave what seemed to be looks of pity. For what, she didn't know, but the girl approached the table anyway with a small smile on her face and set the empty plate down.  
            "Thank you for the meal, ma'am..." The Tavern Keeper simply patted her head.  
  
            "You're welcome, dearie! Now let's get you cleaned up, and I'll give you some garments to slip into after. Follow me." As the woman sauntered towards the stairs, Anisa cast a small wave to the two at the table before following after her. She had never been upstairs the last time she was here, but she wasn't surprised to see a hallway full of doors, possibly leading to bedrooms. After all, the previous characters from her last visit were still here, and she had suspected by now that they all stayed here at the tavern instead of braving the dark woods outside. Were any of them empty? Now that she counted, there only seemed to be enough for the residents already downstairs, save for a single extra doorway. That was probably the bathroom, or maybe the washroom considering the different century these people seemed to be from. That was definitely something Anisa picked up on the first time she was here. It was odd to think about, but the people were nice, so she tried not to let it bother her.  
  
            "Here we are!" The Tavern Keeper had led her to the extra door. "Now you go on and wash up. Just toss your clothes out the door and I'll take care of them, alright?" Anisa gave her a nod in return as the woman led her into the room and swiftly exited, leaving her lone again. With a sigh, the girl turned the faucet on and began removing her clothes, slightly cracking the door and tossing them out. Noticing the folded garments sitting outside, she grabbed them and quickly shut the door again. That Tavern Keeper was fast. Either way, Anisa was looking forward to the bath as the water slowly filled the tub.  
  
            "Ah, hot water..." The details of the bath weren't important, but the young woman was more relaxed by the time she stepped out of the water and into the fresh set of clothes. It was odd to be wearing someone else's nightshirt and pants, for they were just a bit too large, but they were comfy nonetheless. Anisa ran a nearby comb through her medium length hair, thankful it only just passed her shoulders and didn't give her too much trouble. When she finally exited the washroom and made her way back downstairs, a few of the patrons had already gone to bed, leaving only a handful left to mingle with. Surprisingly, it was the Toy Maker who beckoned her over first, a small trinket in held his hand. He gave her a smile and set the item in her hand.  
  
            "This here's for you, young lady." When she examined the toy, Anisa found her eyes suddenly watering. It was a small figure carved and painted in the likeness of her friend Star with her blonde hair, green eyes, and even the few freckles on her nose and cheeks. "An Artist needs her Muse, after all." It took a moment for her brain to register the situation, but as soon as it did, Anisa began crying. Through the tears, she threw herself into a hug with the Toy Maker, not caring if any of the other patrons were watching. To her, this was the kindest thing anyone in the building could have done for her, and it helped to ease her heart just a tiny bit.  
            "There there, my girl. It's alright." The Toy Maker returned the hug, rubbing comforting circles into her back in an effort to calm her down. The Tavern Keeper had approached him and the Tailor earlier and explained what she thought had happened to the Muse, and this reaction only confirmed the suspicion. Thankfully his memory had served him well, and he was able to recreate the Artist's friend perfectly.  
            "I-I.." Anisa sniffled, pulling back from the hug to wipe at her tears. "T-Thank you... Thank you so much..." The Toy Maker simply smiled at her.  
  
            "You take care of it now, alright missy?" With another sniffle, Anisa nodded, staring down at the toy once again. One thing was for sure: she would never let the figure go.  
  
\--  
  
            Not much happened after the Toy Maker had given Anisa the figurine. She had already eaten, and she wasn't sure who was taking care of her clothes, but the Tavern Keeper offered her a room to stay in for the night. It turned out to be the Tailor's room, which was currently unoccupied due to him working on something he refused to speak about. Surprisingly, he kept his room in order with all his supplies neatly put away, so Anisa was delighted to have a desk space to work on when she asked for some paper and a pen. Or, rather some 'parchment and a quill', seeing as the century difference meant there were no pens around. Thankfully Anisa had worked with ink before, meaning she had experience with not being able to erase anything.  
  
            "Now don't be afraid to ask if you need anything, okay sugarplum?" The girl nodded in understanding as the Tavern Keeper shut the door, leaving to attend whatever business she had left to do.  
  
  
            "Alright Star," Anisa addressed the small figurine standing on the desk. "Let's see what I got this time..." She dipped the quill into the inkwell and began drawing, letting her hands decide what directions to go in. It took a few minutes to complete it, but when it was done, it was little more than a sketch. That was really all Anisa could do right now, considering the situation she was in, but she liked simple sketches just as much as actual works of art.  
            Unsurprisingly, Anisa had ended up sketching her deceased friend. She looked happy and smiling instead of sullen and defeated, like the last time Anisa had seen her. It made her heart ache again, so instead of staring at it for longer than she needed, Anisa brushed the paper aside in exchange for a new one and began drawing again. This time, she had an idea of who else to draw, someone who might make her feel a little better. Time went by, and Anisa was done with another sketch. It was Riley, grinning widely with her hand in a thumbs-up. The drawing made Anisa smile just a bit, and she almost stayed that way until a previous thought crossed her mind.  
            Riley wasn't here in The Unknown. She would likely make it to a hospital if the person that had hit the car called an ambulance, but the same couldn't be said for Anisa. She was dying. It was pure luck that she had gotten out of The Unknown the first time, for she didn't even know what she had done in order to do so. However, Anisa was completely clueless this time around, and if she didn't figure out how to escape, she might not make it back. Riley would wake up in the hospital alone, and Anisa would be stuck in this world, likely frozen to the ground as a tree. Just like Star.  
  
            _Now, you two be careful out there! An Artist and her Muse must always be together! Watch out for each other, you hear?_  
            Anisa didn't notice she was crying until she glanced at her drawing and noticed droplets wrinkling the paper. She wiped her eyes and sniffled, trying to push away the recent thought process. She probably shouldn't keep drawing if her thoughts would keep going back to things like this.  
            Flipping the two papers over so she would no longer see them, Anisa pushed herself up from the chair and made her way back downstairs, hoping someone was awake to keep her mind occupied. As it turned out, the Tailor was seated at one of the tables, a slightly thick coat laid out in front of him with various pins and a needle in his grasp. Anisa didn't know much about seeing or tailoring clothes, but from what she could see, it looked as if _maybe_ the Tailor was altering the coat? Making parts of it a bit smaller, it looked like. Whatever it was, it looked difficult, and the man was so focused on his work that he didn't hear Anisa aproach his side, not noticing her until she leaned over to get a better look.  
  
             _"Oh!"_ The Tailor jumped in surprise, looking a bit like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Ah, Artist!" He chuckled nervously, taking a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiping his forehead. "W-What are you down here at such an hour?" Anisa furrowed her brows in confusion.  
  
            "At such a..? What time is it?" The Tailor took a pocket watch from one of his pockets and flipped it open.  
  
            "..It is currently 2:13 in the morning." Oh. Her bath and drawing must have taken more time than she thought.  
  
  
            "Um... I can't sleep." It wasn't technically a lie. If she kept entertaining her thoughts, then she'd be sobbing in the dark rather than sleeping. "What are you working on?  
  
            "Ah, i-it's a..." He cleared his throat, pausing for a moment. "I...received a request to- to alter certain portions on this coat. I-It will be getting rather chilly soon, and...a friend of mine will be needing this before they head off once more." The Tailor gave her a nod after finishing his sentence, looking satisfied with his answer. Anisa hummed thoughtfully as he turned back to his work, once again pinning things here and there before sewing a spot or undoing some stitches. It was quiet for a moment, Anisa watching the Tailor work on his project before she thought of something that bothered her.  
  
           "Why are _you_ up this late?" The Tailor gave her a coy smile.  
  
            "I can't sleep." He turned back to his work, keeping his hands working as he proceeded to explain. "I've developed insomnia over the years. It does not bother me when I'm awake, for I'm rarely tired anymore, but it makes finishing projects and commissions easier when I have a short amount of time." He gestured to the coat on the table. "Such as this one."  
  
            "...Don't you eventually collapse from lack of sleep?" A small nod.  
  
            "I do."  
  
            "Then why are you so accepting of it? How can you just talk about it so easily?"  
  
            "Hm... How do I word this correctly..?" The Tailor stopped working, taking a moment to think his words through. Finally, he turned to Anisa, a small frown on his face. "You're right. That _is_ a severe problem, isn't it? It greatly hinders my ability to work when I grow too tired." He smiled. "But with the right actions, I can turn this disadvantage into something usable, something productive. I can take advantage of the times I am kept awake, and that makes up for the loss of time I experience. In your Muse's words, it's worth it."  
  
             _It takes much time and work to chop a single tree for oil, but once I see the fruits of my labor....it is worth the work._  
  
  
            "...It is, huh...?" Anisa fiddled with the figurine in her hand, wondering if there was something she could take away from the Tailor's answer as the man himself flicked his eyes down to the toy before looking back at her.  
  
            "Artist. No, Anisa." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You cannot let anything hold you back. There is always a spark of light in the darkest of times. You just have to know how to find it." The two states that way for a moment before the Tailor turned back to his work, tossing a small smile at Anisa again. "You should retire for the night. You won't be safe beyond this tavern if you cannot keep your eyes open." Anisa stared back at him for a second.  
  
            _ **You will never be safe as long as you remain in my forest...**_  
  
            "...Yeah...." She glanced down at the figurine. "...Thanks..." The Artist turned and slowly made her way back upstairs, her head swimming in thought. Riley always told her she'd be able to bounce back eventually, but Anisa didn't know how. It seemed like the Tailor had given her something to at least start down the road to recovery, and that was great and all, but it wouldn't matter if she didn't get home first. She had to find a way out of The Unknown..or else.  
            Anisa settled into the Tailor's bed, not completely sure how she was feeling, and still thinking up a storm.  
  
  
  
            She didn't get to sleep until a solid hour had passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star is blonde, has green eyes, long hair, and a few freckles on her face. Last seen wearing a blue sweater and shorts with black leggings underneath and black shoes.
> 
> Now imagine that as a small wooden doll, and you've got the image.


	4. Wishes of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other patrons try to cheer Anisa up. The Tailor has finished his project.

The morning came filled with birdsong and whispers of worry for Anisa, still curled up asleep in the Tailor's room. She had already overslept, but as the Tavern Keeper explained the look she saw on the young girl's face last night, everyone thought it best to let her rest. In the meantime, the patrons took it upon themselves to gossip and speculate what had happened to the Muse and if she could still be helped in any way.  
  
            "Maybe a witch has taken her?"  
  
            "No, that's too silly! A witch would use her for some sort of unholy ritual, and we'd _all_ know about _that_ with how fast word travels through The Unknown. Perhaps she simply stayed in Pottsfield when they passed by?"  
  
            "Of course not! If that were the case, _both_ of them would likely stay there! You know how well everyone says Enoch treats his people! Why would the Artist be upset about that??"  
  
            "What if they snuck onto the ferry and only the Muse was caught? She could be in frog jail right now."  
  
            "Perhaps ol' Endicott's tea did her in." A few snickers peppered the room, but the Tavern Keeper wasn't having any of it.  
  
            "Be serious! This is obviously something that's affecting the poor girl a lot! Who are we to laugh at her situation?" Everyone fell silent, those who were laughing now feeling a little bad. Eventually, the Apprentice spoke up, his small voice carrying across the room in the silence.  
  
           "Why don't we just ask her?" Suddenly, the Tailor jumped up, letting out a cry of happiness with a coat in his hands.  
  
           _"IT'S DONE!"_  
  
           "What's done..?" Anisa slowly descended the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Truth be told, her dreams were filled with dark forests and stretching shadows, and while she didn't consider that a nightmare, she still didn't sleep well. It was a nice break for her to just wake up to someone being happy for a change.  
  
            "My project! Every alteration has finally been finished!" The Tailor quickly made his way over to Anisa, draping the coat over her shoulders before she could react. "Here you are, my dear!"  
  
            "Wh- Oh, uh... Thank you." Anisa slipped her arms through the sleeves, surprised at how well the coat fit her. She gave the Tailor an uncomfortable look. "..How did you know my measurements?"  
  
            "The Tavern Keeper gave me your garments to measure before they were washed." He let himself stare at Anisa for a moment, taking in the quality of his work. "Oh... It fits so well on you..!" Without warning, the Tailor began to cry, happily mumbling about his success and wiping his eyes.  
  
            "Now now, Tailor!" The Midwife sauntered over and draped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Pull yourself together! You've always done this well, remember?"  
  
            "Y-Yes, but.." He sniffed, wiping more tears away. "I only wish the Muse was here to admire it with us.."  
  
             _Hey, why don't you show these guys your drawings and stuff? You could get a cool name too, like the Sketch Artist or something!_  
  
            Anisa's smile dropped, and she was reminded of the figurine she had left on the desk upstairs. Everyone had gone quiet, save for the small crying of the Tailor, but nobody wanted to ask the obvious question they all thought of, save for one person.  
  
            "Artist? You never did tell us what happened to your Muse. Is that too much to ask now, or...?" The Midwife trailed off, her arm sliding off the Tailor's shoulders. Anisa knew this moment would come after thinking for a while last night, and she braced herself for the negative feelings that would ensue. The girl took a deep breath and held it for a second.  
  
            "....The Beast got her..." Everyone gasped simultaneously, a few of the patrons holding each other in fear. Anisa took another breath. "Star- My Muse got sick after we left. Everyone we met tried to help... S-She only got worse...." A few tears were starting to build up, but Anisa held them back as best she could. "We.. W-We got off the ferry, and had traveled a bit before.... Before..." Another breath. The Midwife put a hand on her shoulder, sympathy written all over her face. "She.... Star wasn't feeling good, a-and...I guess she had...given up..?" Her shoulders were shaking now, but she still refused to let her tears fall. Anisa never liked crying in front of people. She preferred privacy for things like that.  
            "I should have _known_ , I-I should have seen the _signs_ , but.."  
  
             _...Do you think my mom will miss me at all...?_  
  
            "..I didn't..." A few stray tears flowed down her cheeks, and Anisa covered her face in order to hide them. Although, she wasn't doin a very good job of it. Everyone could clearly see she was crying. "By the time... I woke up the next morning, she was- he had already-" A sob escaped her mouth, but she continued on. "The roots w-were already-" Anisa took a shaky breath, the Midwife once again rubbing her shoulder in a comforting motion. "I should have done something... _Anything.._ I-I should have-"  
  
            "You stop that this instant." Anisa was grateful for the interruption, not wanting to talk about the ordeal anymore, but the Midwife pulled her into a hug before she could wipe her eyes. "There's no reason to blame yourself, you hear? It's not your fault she's gone. Your amuse wouldn't want you to live this way."  
  
            _Anisa.... Promise me you'll keep going, even if something happens to me, ok?  
  
            Uh, sure, Star._  
  
            Anisa stood in the hug for a little while longer before pulling away, finally wiping her face clean. She still looked sad and droopy, but a ghost of a smile snuck onto her face.  
            "....Okay.." Anisa sniffed again, slightly grateful for the words of comfort. However, the Midwife wasn't satisfied with this answer, and she began to think of a way to cheer the girl up even more.  
  
             "Hmm.... You know what you need, Artist?" Her face broke out in a grin. "You need a song to wash away your troubles." The woman sent a wink towards the band, who had miraculously already warmed up their instruments for the day, and began shimmying to the music that started to play. "Hey, hey, wipe those tears! We’ll sweep away all of your fears! So give us all a little smile, and _-HEY-_  we can run a mile!" The Midwife twirled around a bit, her skirts flowing with the motion, and the rest of the patrons joined in with the music, catching on to the rhythm quickly.  
            "This day right here is in its prime! Come on now and have a good time, cause we’ll stay with you during your sorrow! We’ll stay with you today and tomorrow." Now the woman danced towards Anisa, who honestly had not been expecting any of this, and by extension was not ready for the Midwife to sling an arm around her, still dancing all the while. "Don't you cry, don't you worry. That Beast is just a passing flurry!" The Midwife let go and twirled around once more, stopping to hold a hand out towards Anisa.  
            "Keep your head up, it'll be fine. Won't you come dance, dear child of mine?" There was a small musical break where Anisa made her decision, a genuine smile crossing her face. The patrons were still just as hospitable as she remembered, and they just wanted to cheer her up. Who was she to deny them a dance?  
            The young woman took the Midwife's hand and was quickly dragged into a dance with her, the two spinning every now and then as the rest of the patrons continued the song together. "This day right here is in its prime! Come on now and have a good time, cause we’ll stay with you during your sorrow! We’ll stay with you today and tomorrow." A few seconds later, Anisa and the Midwife finished their dance, laughing at the silliness of it all. Anisa hadn't even changed out of her pajamas yet!  
  
            "Are you feeling better now, Artist?" The entire crowd waited for her response, to which she smiled once more.  
  
            "Yeah... Thank you." All of the patrons  clapped and cheered, the Tavern Keeper separating from the crowd in order to give the young woman a hug.  
  
            "We just want you to be happy, sugarplum."  
  
           _I just want you to be happy, buddy. Don't forget to smile, even if I'm not there._  
  
            Anisa returned the hug, her friend's words echoing through her head. While these recent events weren't enough to break her out of the heavy sadness draped over her, it was enough to help her keep going. She's have to find a way out of The Unknown at some point.  
  
             __ **If I find you again, know that you will not be as fortunate as you are now.**  
  
            ...Perhaps she should keep moving. That thing was still out there, and while it likely wouldn't find her in this tavern, Anisa didn't want to stay cooped up inside the entire time. The sooner she returned home, the better.  
  
            "Now let's get you something to eat! All that dancing isn't good on an empty stomach, you know." The Tavern Keeper made her way behind the counter, bringing out a mug to pour something into. Anisa couldn't help but smile at the hospitality once more.  
  
            Maybe she'd wait just a little before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my followers on Quotev helped me write the song because while I can write stories, I can't write songs to save my life. I'm very grateful to her for helping me :)


	5. Echoes of Winter Q&A!

I APOLOGIZE, BUT NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

However!

This is a Q&A chapter for you guys to ask me questions about your favorite story! I’m currently working on For Science, which is my Undertale story, and seeing as it won’t be done for a while, I thought I would give you all something to do while you wait! I’m posting this to ALL my stories so you can choose whichever one you like to ask questions about! Of course, there are a few simple guidelines...

1\. Please be respectful and patient. Everyone has a life outside Quotev, and I am no different, so it will take time for me to respond.  
2\. Look at what has already been asked before submitting a question. Someone may have already beaten you to the punch!  
3\. Keep the questions as on topic as possible! I will answer a few personal questions about me if I feel like it, but other than that, try to ask things pertaining to the characters or the story itself! Maybe even my methodology for writing?  
4\. No spammers, please. That just ruins the fun for everyone.

And there you have it! These are my guidelines for you, and now you are free to go ahead and ask (almost) anything you would like. So go on, go for it!

I’ll be waiting! <3


End file.
